


In it for the Candy

by Micah_Mell



Series: Aromantic Michael Mell [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Michael Mell, Fluff without Plot, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Supportive Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Mell/pseuds/Micah_Mell
Summary: Michael is aromantic, but that won’t stop him from celebrating Valentine’s Day in his own way.Buying the candy that’s for sale a couple days later. (and dragging Jeremy along with him)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: Aromantic Michael Mell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	In it for the Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise it’s more aromantic Michael! Happy Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week!
> 
> (Featuring my uncreative titling skills)

“Michael, where are we going?” Jeremy asks, boredly staring at the other boy. “Out, idiot.” Michael replies, snorting. “Uh, _duh_.” Jeremy scoffs, amused. “You know what I mean.”

Michael snickers. “You’re impatient. Why did you even come with me if you were gonna complain?” He says.

“You didn’t give me much of a choice, you know.” Jeremy rolls his eyes. “You came to me and said, and I quote, ‘Get in my car, bitch.’”

Michael laughs, and Jeremy follows shortly after. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael grins, pulling into a parking lot.

“Seriously, man? _7-eleven_?” Jeremy shakes his head. “Why am I here?” “Don’t be like that, Jere! Count yourself lucky, I’m including you on my sweet Sev-Elev time.” Michael says, a smirk now playing on his face.

“Wow. You’re right, this is _so_ special. The biggest moment of my _whole_ life.” Jeremy teases. “Don’t be mean, ‘Miah.” Michael pouts playfully as they enter the store. “Besides, today _is_ special!” 

Jeremy snorts. “Why? You go here every day.” He says. “You poor, ignorant child. We’re in the time window where Valentine’s Day candy is on sale!” Michael says, grinning brightly. 

“ _And_ since I’m _very_ uninterested in all the romance,” Michael pulls an exaggerated grossed-out face. “These few days are perfect for people like me.” 

Jeremy laughs. “Okay, yeah, I get it now.” He says. “Is this ‘candy-for-sale’ time window a.. tradition for aromantic people, or something?”

Michael turns towards Jeremy, serious. “It’s probably the most important time of our lives. We’re all in it for the candy.” He says. A small laugh bursts from his mouth, breaking his image. 

“Plus, this window is also the same week as Aromantic Awareness Week, which just makes the time even more satisfying.” Michael says, taking more candy from the shelves.

“Coincidence?” Jeremy says, chuckling. “I don’t know, but if so, it’s the best coincidence I've ever seen.” Michael replies, carrying varying amounts of candy in his arms.

“I think you have enough, man.” Jeremy points out. “No I don’t!” Jeremy gives him a look. “...Fine.” Michael concedes. “But I’m still getting a slushie.”

* * *

“You’re lucky I love you, man, or I wouldn’t be holding this shit for you.” Jeremy mutters, attempting to hold the candy in his arms. “It should be illegal to not give customers a bag..”

Michael grins, simply holding his slushie in one hand and Jeremy’s in the other. “You’re honestly the best, dude. I mean it.” He says, taking a sip. 

“You better share some of this with me, by the way.” Jeremy says pointedly. Michael sighs. “Poor Jeremy. Love makes you ask crazy shit sometimes.” He says, smirking.

“Shut up. That’s usually _romantic_ love, dumbass.” Jeremy snorts, dumping the candy into the backseat of Michael’s car.

“Uh-uh.” Michael shakes his head. “It’s platonic love, dude. I think I’d know.” 

Jeremy sighs as he takes his slushie. “You’re right, how could I have ever doubted you?” He asks, laughing.

“I know.” Michael sighs. “Don’t worry, I forgive you, Jere. But next time, you won’t be so lucky.” 

After a pause, he grins playfully. “Love you too, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Boyf Riends will always be the most pure thing I’ve ever written


End file.
